Should've Held You Tight
by nyafor5
Summary: I sit here, reminiscing in the memories, our past. I never told you what you wanted to here; I want you. I love you. A one-shot Based off the song When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars.


_**Hey guys!Oh my..I've been wanting to write this one-shot for the longest! I just always get sidetracked..or I'm too busy procrastinating! But here it is.A one-shot Based of the song "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars. Great song!Written in Eddie's POV. Oh BTW I switched some of the lyrics around to fit the plot so yeah!**_

_**Okay I'm new to this but..**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I wish I owned this show!**__**Can someone say non-stop flow of new seasons?**_ I own non Of the lyrics!Credit goes to Bruno Mars and Lady Antebellum! Can someone say non-stop flow of new seasons?

_**Song Recommendation: When I was Your Man-Bruno Mars ;LadyAntebeluum Just a Kiss Love this song!**_

_**Dedication: To anyone who reads my stories! Love you guys! Also, gotta give one to mah Tumblr peeps! Where ya at?**_

**Should've Held You Tight:**

I pulled her in close, inhaling in her sweet aroma. My fingers combed back her chocolate brown hair at once, comfort engulfed her body at a full. My mind situated on this moment, and hers as well.

The moment grew still.

Serene.

"I love you."

I could hear the shaking in her voice. This unpleasant, revolting sensation suffused throughout my being. Aghast, I left. I recollect her calling, consisting. Her persistence nearly verged me to capitulate, but I held onto to an absent reasoning. I gave her nothing as simple as a _"Goodbye."_ Nor _"See you later_." I reminisce in that moment often, the events flooding me at once. I popped the cap off of the twisted top of my most favored wine. _Chardonnay_. _"Sss."_ I hissed at the bitter taste, inspecting each ingredient as the liquid slithered down my throat. I picked up the remote sitting on the night stand to the left of me, analyzing it intently to find the button controlling the radio.

"And you're listening to 95.7 The BEAT on air with _the_ Loren Tate talking about her newest album dropping December 26, wanna tell us a little about that?" I listened attentively, as If there'd be a consequence if I didn't. "Well, the name of the album is Without You, and it's about adjusting to life without that certain someone. Leaving home and touring can be a lot to handle when you're in a relationship. It's all about how strong your love is. And if it doesn't work out, you have to learn to adjust to life without that certain someone. So I think a lot of girls, and even guys, can relate to this album."

I couldn't' eradicate the feeling that the album was aimed toward me. A year has passed since, her career took off, while I'm lucky if I get a gig as the entertainment at the restaurant just around the corner from my house.

"You heard it here first! Be sure to purchase her new album on December 26! We're going to end this interview with some Lady Antebellum Just a Kiss!"

"_Just Kiss me from your lips in the moonlight."_

I soaked in the memories the song recurred. Her head tilting backwards as I made a trail of miniscule pecks along the mid-center of her throat.

"_Our song on the radio but it doesn't sound the same."_

I pulled out my laptop to check twitter, her name is trending. A smile was openly painted across my features, I couldn't be happier for her. She deserves it, she deserves it all. Money. Fame.

Love.

"_Our friends talk us you all does is just tear me down. And My hearts breaks a little when I hear your name."_

I felt myself cringe, and the bottle of wine toppled sideways from the kitchen Island. _Love. _I try and recollect the good memories, ones worth remembering and reminiscing about. Our first kiss. Our first time.

The ones worth cherishing.

I rose from my spot on the sofa, and exited the house from the front door. I rapidly patted my pants for my car keys, growing impatient once I couldn't find them. I re-entered the unlocked door to search the sofa cushions for the keys, and soon I found them. I did the same routine as before, exiting the front door, but locking it instead. My phone ringed continuously, bringing my temper to its peak.

She deserved better, I was the wall separating her and fame, and once I was gone she got it. My mixed signals were unbearable; T o great for her to decipher. I obliterated all my surroundings, my thoughts. I drowned the horns telling me to move, and I leisurely walked across the roads.

My legs ached and I yearned for an ice cold Pepsi. I felt a weight lift from my shoulders once I was made it to the peak of the hill. I dusted off a section of the land for any dirt and bugs, and sat down once I figured I'd succeeded. I assimilated the view that looked surreal, not wanting to return back to reality.

I heard rocks clanking against another, and I felt one hit the lower section of my back. I turned in a instant.

"_Oh sorry. Didn't think anyone was here."_

I instantly recalled the sound of the voice. The softness, a pleasant sound that could put you to sleep.

"Loren?" I rose from my spot from the surface, dusting off the back of my pant leg for any grass that remained . _"Yeah?"_ My eyebrows lifted, causing little wrinkles in the center of my forehead.

"Remember?"

I walked forward, leaving the shade behind so all of my features could be revealed.

"_Eddie…"_

"Ah,You _do_ remember."

She paused, time stopped. Memories flooded back in a blur, and the moment grew still.

Calm.

"_You were my first, love. Can't forget that. I remember everything..."_

"Everything eh? What about that time we covered the neighbor's house with toilet paper?"

"_I still have the little cardboard tubes that she made us pick up from her yard."_

"What about the time we covered Ms. Blankercooper's car with sticky notes."

"_She never did forgive me for that."_

"Oh, and you can't forget the time we made fake ID's to get into that night club that had just opened around the corner."

"_I still have that ID till this day."_

"We had some really good times."

"_Yeah…" _Her voice trailed _"But you can't forget the bad ones either.."_

"True. But it's also not healthy to hold on to the bad ones when you have better good ones to remember."

"_Remember when I told you I loved you and you ran away?"_

"Loren..."

"_Eddie…"_

"I didn't know what to say. I was young, too oblivious to know what love was. I regretted it, though. Not a day has gone by that I don't think about that day; wishing I could change how I went about doing things. Now that I'm older, and wiser, I can honestly say I was in love with you. I'm not afraid to admit it."

I felt weight lift from my shoulders, my being bulked and I felt relieved in a way.

"_It's nice to hear you say that."_

I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the land I was once sitting on. She plopped onto the dry surface, shutting her eyes close and inhaling the nature's scent. I watched her intently; I studied each move, each gesture.

"Do you believe in second chances?"

"_Depends."_

"On…?"

"_If I think it's worth it."_

"So …would you be willing to give us a second chance?"

Her body inched closer to mine, and her hands landed on top of my right. I studied her once more, how she bit her lip when she was in deep thought. Her head rested on the tip of my shoulder, and she caressed my forearm with her tiny little fingers, and soon I was leaning in.

"_This is definitely worth it."_

"_I'll do all the things I should've done, When I was Your man."_

**The evil laugh. Anywho, I don't know I didn't plan this story, I just went along with the flow. Not my best, but here you all go! WSC updates will be the next thing I post on here!This one is a shorty. I love reviews ****.**

**Keep It Sassy and Classy !**

**Love Yours Truly, Nyafor5 **


End file.
